darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tuoni
Tuoni Yama is one of many bounty hunters currently at large in the galaxy. His first appearance was on Nar Shaddaa where he offered his services to Lolinar the Hutt. Since then he has been engaged in the running conflict between the Hutts and Agrippa Junik. Background Nothing is known about the history of Tuoni Yama before he arrived on Nar Shaddaa. The Hunt for Agrippa Junik Attack on Yidri Tuoni showed up in the throne room of Lolinar the Hutt on Nar Shaddaa and offered his services. The Hutt was initially suspicious but offered the bounty hunter the use of a fighter craft and told the young human that he woud contact him later. Fate would play a different role, as Tuoni stumbled upon the Hutt positioning his forces to retake the world of Yidri that Agrippa had conquered. As the Hutt's capital ship approached the planet the Millenium Falcon entered orbit and a short battle followed before Agrippa fled back onto the planet. A planetary bombardment followed and the Falcon reentered space, fleeing past the Hutt ship and out of the system. A force of Hutt troops landed on the planet and swiftly defeated the poorly armed mercenaries gathered there. Tatooine Ambush Lolinar had recieved word that Agrippa was traveling to Tatooine and so he gathered his forces along with Tuoni and Avun for an ambush. They landed in the Mos Eisley spaceport and moved their soldiers into the main square where Agrippa was standing. Even as their soldiers closed off the market's exits, Agrippa snatched a jet pack from a booth and used it to escape the Hutt trap, flying into the desert. Return to Yidri After Tuoni heard of the now large bounty on Agrippa's head, he gathered some mercenaries of his own and traveled to Yidri, believing that Agrippa would try to take in votes what he couldn't get through force. On the planet he found the Falcon unlocked and guarded only by a small group of Trandoshans. After a brief battle the ship was his and he lay in wait for Agrippa to return to his transport. However, Agrippa was alerted to the attack and gathered allies he had hidden on the planet. A fire fight took place at the ramp of the Falcon that resulted in the deaths of all Tuoni's men and the maiming of Tuoni himself, including the loss of his right hand to a faulty thermal detonator. After the battle, Tuoni was taken by Agrippa to Coruscant's main hospital and treated so Junik could use him as a bargaining chip against Lolinar the Hutt. When he had recovered, the bounty hunter escaped from his guards and disappeared into the streets. Characteristics Personality Tuoni shows little emotion even under the most stressful situations. His voice is a distinctly emotionless monotone distorted by the helmet he is very rarely seen without. The same helmet also serves to conceal the bounty hunters features adding to the disguise of whatever he maybe feeling. Combat Style Tuoni uses a form of steet brawling that takes full advantage of his armoured body. The style is focused on swift punches and elbows with occasional knee and headbutts. Far from the most elegant of styles, it often catches opponents unprepared for a melee attack by surprise. Character Logs Category:Archived Characters